percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
50 Ways to Annoy Ares
I was bored and I don't really like Ares so: 1: Tell him he's a weakling 2: Tell Ares that violence is not the answer 3: Ask him why he is in love with a married Goddess (Aphrodite). 4: Ask him if he takes steroids to keep up his strength. 5: Ask him if his son was the minotaur (minotaur is muscular) 6: Hang a grizzly bear head on his throne which every few seconds says: "GRRRRRR!!!!! I'm the strongest!!!" 7: Ask him why he's afraid. 8: Ask him to read the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. 9: Bonus points if you say that he's the "Wimpy Kid". 10: Even more points if you enrol him as the "Wimpy Kid" in the movies. 11: Paint his throne when "it's that time of year" again. 12: Bonus points if you paint his shrine instead. 13: Infinite points if you paint his shrine and throne. 14: Ask him why he's so mean to his children. 15: Bonus points if you use Clarisse as an example. 16: Break his motorcycle. 17: Spray paint his motorcycle. 18: Spray paint his throne. 19: Hack his throne to pieces. 20: Do all of the above from 16 to 19 21: Give him an extra spicy hamburger that he loves and say he can't eat it " 'cause he's too wimpy." 22: Mock him and say, "You were beaten by Percy! You were beaten by Percy!" 23: Bonus points if you record it and play it over and over. 24: Even more points if you do all of the above from 22 to 23 on live Hephaestus TV. 25: Infinite points if all of the Gods and minor Gods see it and laugh, except for Ares. 26: Drive off on his motorcycle and say, "See ya later sucker!" 27: Break all of his weapons. 28: Spray paint the weapons. 29: Spray paint and then break the weapons. 30: Spray paint the words, "Wimpy Loser" on his throne. 31: Do that and then break his throne. 32: Draw a mustache and goatee on him. 33: Bonus points if you make him look the mirror first. 34: Ask him how many times he's been embarassed by Hephaestus while with Aphrodite. 35: Say to him: "The doctor has ordered you to take an infinite amount of chill pills a day 'cause you're too hotheaded!" 36: Make him lecture to you about war and then say, "I told you all of that stuff was what I knew before you! I should be the God of War!" 37: Ask him why that guy named Kratos wants to kill him in the video game, The God of War. 38: Let loose a whoopie cushion while he's on a date with Aphrodite. 39: Bonus points if the air actually smells. 40: Even more if Aphrodite ditches him. 41: Even more if you come out of your hiding spot laughing on the floor. 42: Even more if it was all on Hephaestus TV (the tv of the Gods). 43: Infinite if Zeus sees it and laughs his lungs out. 44: Googleplex if you unleashed a fart bomb too. 45: Yell in his face and scream: "I'm being harassed by a "Wimpy God". 46: Start a new book series called Diary of a Wimpy God. 47: More points if there's 7 books in the series. 48: Even more if it turns out to be a bestseller. 49: The most if all of the Gods read it and laugh. 50: Do all 50 things. Category:One-shot Category:50 Ways Category:Humor Category:PG-Rated Story